Jealousy
by WildfiresVirtue
Summary: Sasuke is in love with the resident fox boy but wait didn't Naruto and Sakura just become a couple? Care to find out? Sasuke birthday fic. SasuNaru NaruSasu


Jealousy

Disclaimer : If I owned Naruto then my characters wouldn't be ooc would they?

Warning : this is yaoi with a faint bit of yuri NaruSasuNaru, SakuInoSaku

Sasuke sighed as he walked onto the bridge and saw Naruto and Sakura talking quietly. Jealousy tore through him when he noticed Naruto's blush. Oh how he wanted the other boy to blush for him, but no because they are rivals that would never happen or so Sasuke thought.

Currently Naruto and Sakura were talking about the number one heart throb of the village.

"So you do like Sasuke! I knew it!" Sakura proclaimed

"Will you keep it down?" the blushing blond asked

"Hehe sorry Naruto but why haven't you told him yet?" she asked

"Are you kidding me? We're barely friends as it is! Do you think I want him to hate me like everyone else?"

"Oh I doubt he will hate you. In fact I think you would make him very happy!" she squealed

The blond boy gave her a weird look for her fangirl actions. "Who gave you sugar?" he deadpanned

"Nobody you idiot! I'm just happy for you too! You better tell him before I do!"

Blushing bright red the blond hissed "Do that and I'll tell Ino that you like Lee!"

She gave him a blank stare "Why would Ino care who I like?"

"Your kidding me right?"

"No."

He sighed "The day you tell Ino that you like her is the day that I tell Sasuke I like him."

"Deal!" she yelled blushing before she ran off

"Sakura! Hey wait we still have…" he trailed off as she disappeared

Shaking his head Naruto made himself comfortable sitting on the bridge when a shadow blocked the sun.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke questioned his eyes burning with some unknown emotion

The fading blush flared up and Naruto stammered "N-nothing! We were helping each other. You know advice and stuff!"

"Hn. Are you sick dobe?"

"Nope! Why?"

"Your face is all red."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me!" the black haired boy didn't answer and resumed scowling at nothing while lost in thought.

Naruto sighed in relief that Sasuke had bought his reply and sat quietly next to his teammate.

Three hours later when their always tardy sensei showed up neither boy gave much acknowledgement.

"Where's Sakura?" the jounin asked

"She went somewhere." Naruto volunteered

"Any idea where?" Kakashi asked getting a 'no' from Naruto "Well there wasn't going to be any training today on account of it beings Sasuke's birthday anyway so just make sure someone tells her. Later and Happy Birthday Sasuke!" he rambled before he poofed off somewhere

Naruto scrambled off before Sasuke could say anything, leaving him a bit upset that he didn't even wish him a happy birthday.

Naruto scrambled off to find Sakura to see if she had gone to talk to Ino like he was afraid she had. Slowing to a stop when he found pink hair Naruto stopped to catch his breath.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she pulled Ino over with her to him

Naruto groaned and Sakura grinned "You were right! Meet my girlfriend!" she proclaimed happily

"Me and my big mouth." Naruto sighed

"Yep now you better go!" she giggled

"No training today and you guys have fun 'kay? Later." he called as he followed the faint chakra signature of Sasuke.

Moving from roof to roof Naruto quickly reached the end of the forest and paused to find in which he should be going. Sasuke's chakra pulsed a bit to his right. Moving before he could lose his nerve Naruto started jumping from tree to tree in that direction.

Naruto paused at the edge of the small clearing and looked at the mostly destroyed tree Sasuke was annihilating. Seeing how upset he was and catching some of the mutters Naruto decided to stay where he was to see if he could find out what was wrong the black haired boy.

As Sasuke kept moving Naruto only managed to understand "Stupid Naruto…can't even tell him…would hate me……already does. What….Sakura…moron…doesn't care…..hate me…wish…could see…..love him." which only made him more curious.

Sasuke had gone straight to his normal training ground for when he was emotionally upset.

He figured the rest of Naruto's sentence this morning had been "Sakura! Hey wait we still have things to discuss about this!" meaning that the two were together now. Sasuke almost cried at just the thought and wondered how he would hide his reaction to _seeing_ there affection for each other.

Nearly yelling in frustration Sasuke began to turn his tree that already bore so many wounds into wood chips.

Mumbling to himself as he attacked "Stupid Naruto. I can't even tell him that I love him He would hate me actually he probably already does. What does Sakura have that I don't? She's a moron and she's useless. Probably doesn't even care about Naruto. Yeah she's using him to get to me. But that will just make Naruto hate me more. I wish he could see that _I_ love him."

"Sasuke." a quiet voice from behind him called

"What." he snapped to lost in his thoughts to care who was calling him

"Sasuke." the voice said again patiently

"What!" he yelled spinning around to glare

Naruto stood behind him leaning against a tree watching him quietly. Sasuke gasped in surprise before letting his anger take over. Stomping over to the other boy he pulled him into a kiss before he lost the anger that fueled his courage.

Blushing brightly he pulled away and looked at the ground.

"Sasuke…" the blond murmured before tilting Sasuke's face back up and kissing him. Eyes widening in surprise Sasuke froze before responding to the kiss.

Releasing the others lips Naruto pulled back and opened his eyes staring at the beautiful face so close to his own.

The black eyes snapped open and Naruto could read the confusion that they held. "Why…why did…? I-I thought…" the black haired boy stuttered

Raising an eyebrow Naruto asked "You thought what?"

"I thought you were with Sakura…?" he trailed off making it sound like a question

Chuckling Naruto answered "No way! Sakura is with Ino and us blondes are a possessive lot."

Practically radiating happiness Sasuke smirked "Oh really? Well not nearly as much as me." he whispered against soft lips before claiming them once again and swallowing the laughter from his loves mouth.

Sasuke pulled back and caught blue eyes to say "I love you Naruto." and then he held his breath.

Smiling Naruto nuzzled his nose against the pale one of his boyfriend "I love you too Sasuke. Happy Birthday."

Leaning in for a kiss Sasuke thought this most definitely was his best birthday yet.

Owari

For any who might have been offended by the hair color commentsI meant no offense and was using it for a little bit of light teasing. Gomen if it offended you.


End file.
